1. Field
The following description relates to a resource management technique, and more particularly, to a resource management apparatus and method for supporting cloud-based communication between ubiquitous objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term ‘ubiquitous’ is derived from the Latin word ‘ubique’ meaning “existing or being everywhere at the same time; constantly encountered.” According to the ITU Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T), which is one of the sectors of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), ubiquitous networks are defined as networks that can provide and support a variety of applications and services and any devices anywhere anytime.
Therefore, in a future network environment, people can access networks anywhere, anytime, all objects can become the subjects or targets of services, and services can vary depending on the circumstances.
Accordingly, different services need to be provided to different objects or for different locations, and authentication of legitimate users for services is needed.
A ubiquitous network environment is directed toward a variety of network terminals such as wired terminals (for example, a personal computer (PC), a telephone, and a TV), wireless terminals (for example, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and a smart phone), Radio-Frequency IDentification (RFID) sensors, medical equipment, navigation devices for vehicles, integrated circuit (IC) cards, home servers, and other terminals for new applications and services. In such a ubiquitous network environment, unlike in an earlier communication environment, objects that become the targets of communication may have restrictions regarding power supply, computing power, and size. Therefore, a method is needed to effectively manage resources to support smooth communication between objects in a ubiquitous environment.